Many people today are multilingual. While communicating through a social network website, a user might enter text using a local language, such as Hindi. The user might also wish to intersperse communication in a different language with a different script, such as English, for business purposes in another application during the communication on the social network website. In this case, users should take the time to select a different input method for typing in languages with different scripts, or type in one of the languages using the script of the other language and risk misinterpretation by the reader because the user was attempting to communicate using an improper script for that language.
Different operating systems have different ways of enabling and selecting different language input methods, which can be cumbersome and require extra work. For example, switching from an English to a Non-English input method typically requires using a switch key, and then again using a switch key to change back to the English input method. However, if the user does not switch input methods, actual pronunciation of a word may be lost due to not using the correct script.